


Мигдаль Бавель

by Kimatoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: Шум, гам, кавардак — ну, словом, столпотворение. Маат, сотворившая порядок из хаоса, смотрит на него глазами смертной.





	Мигдаль Бавель

Маат была уверена: доведись кому писать ее биографию, у автора выйдет исключительно производственный роман. Там обязательно будет тяжелый труд на производстве, какой-нибудь вредитель, списанный с одного из наглых братцев Маат, авралы, дедлайны и прочая неизбежная победа над трудностями.

Проект не вырисовывался. На эскизе все выглядело прекрасно, но стоило перейти от эскиза к конструированию, как все стало разваливаться. Хотя, казалось бы, разместить светила на небе и запрограммировать их движение гораздо сложнее, чем сделать чертеж этеменанки, ан нет. Светила тысячелетиями вели себя прилично, никаких сбоев в их работе не было, а вот зиккурат никак Маат не поддавался.

И все же без Мигдаль Бавель было не обойтись. Людям требовалась общность, людям требовалось имя. И это имя люди могли получить, не иначе как создав Мигдаль Бавель.

Маат знала: в начале было Слово. И закон мира был таков: мир мысли не может существовать без слова. Лишь слово, имя делает мысль материальной, лишь имя придает сущему настоящесть.

Люди пришли в ту часть мира, что звалась Бавель, недавно. Братья Маат, Микал и Марид, обрадовались такому количеству потенциальных почитателей, выбрали из них самого рьяного, подарили тому большую корону и золотые сандалии. Маат же только за голову хваталась: только-только выстроила мир так, как тому должно стоять, как вот, приплыли. Нет, не приплыли, конечно, пришли, но теперь людям надо давать имена, чтобы они не исчезли. А то пропадут, растают в небытии — и братцы Маат начнут грустить и буянить, а когда они буянили, мир Маат, такой красивый и упорядоченный, превращался в настоящий хаос. Чтобы этого не происходило, энергию младшеньких надо было направлять в хотя бы относительно мирное русло. Тем более что папа Маат каждый раз, когда Микал и Марид устраивали очередной бардак, сильно гневался. А когда папа гневался, всем остальным, в том числе его детям, приходилось несладко.

Маат решила: пусть люди построят этеменанки и в процессе строительства осознают самое себя. Это был изящный и интересный выход — дать чему-то новому возможность самоопределения через акт общего созидания.

Правда, среди людей не было еще архитекторов, поэтому проект Маат пришлось создавать самой. Но каждый раз, внося в него изменения, она находила новые и новые проблемы: то фундамент казался слишком хлипким для такого грандиозного сооружения, то возникали проблемы с центром тяжести, то отделка выглядела аляповатой и грубой. Да еще и Микал и Марид лезли под руку постоянно, отвлекали, десяток страусиных перьев пустили на странный головной убор, похожий на корону. Чтобы нейтрализовать братцев, Маат заставила их учить людей работать с камнем, известью и красками.

Несколько поколений людей спустя Маат в отчаянии пришла к отцу, показала проект, пожаловалась, что ничего с ним не получается. Отец Маат долго смотрел на папирус, хмурил седые брови, неодобрительно качал головой. “Зачем тебе это, девочка?” — спросил он в конце концов. “Люди — тоже часть мира”, — ответила Маат. “То, что ты делаешь — это только порфира и багряница, золото, драгоценные камни и жемчуг, — сказал отец Маат. — Слишком много это для природы человеческой, и нет в твоем проекте того, что составляет их суть”. “Если они справятся…” — начала говорить Маат, но осеклась, глядя на нахмуренные седые брови. Отец Маат вздохнул, погладил ее по голове: “Ну, если ты так хочешь, глупая девочка… Хотя...” Подрисовал несколько линий на папирусе, черкнул несколько формул.

Вернувшись к себе, Маат долго вглядывалась во внесенные отцом изменения. Пусть он и не одобрял проект Маат, но все же помог. И уже через несколько месяцев Маат, смотря на мир, видела, что люди прилежно таскают камни на место будущего этеменанки. Проект был безупречен, камни — крепки, отделка должна была стать шедевром. А люди уже дали имя своему поселению: Ка.Дингир.Ра назвали они его.

Микал и Марид с удовольствием окунулись в новую игру, помогая людям в строительстве: рассказывали, как сделать простейшие механизмы, чтобы камни было проще доставлять на место, поддерживали в людях интерес к новому, даже иногда являли себя во плоти тем, кто верил в них рьяней других.

* * *

Мигдаль Бавель был величественным, невозможным, немыслимым. Пришедшие в земли Сеннаар много поколений строили эту башню, и сегодня был день, когда должны были уложить последний камень. У всего в мире уже были имена, но не было имени у народа, строившего Мигдаль Бавель, не было имени ни у кого из людей этого народа. В тот день Маат позволила себе то, чего, в отличие от Микала и Мерида, не позволяла еще никогда: вошла в разум одной из женщин людей, чтобы глазами смертной увидеть, как завершится строительство Мигдаль Бавель.

Женщина стояла в толпе, крепко держала сына за руку и молилась про себя. “Господи, — молила она, — да будет все по воле Твоей”.

Верховный жрец взял последний камень в руки и отправился к вершине. Тысячи глаз жадно наблюдали за ним. И единый возглас возмущения раздался, когда жрец остановился на середине пути, запрокинув голову к небу. Камень выпал у него из рук, покатился вниз. Жрец что-то прокричал, но этеменанки терялся в облаках, и внизу его не услышали.

— Ne razumijem, — услышала женщина, ставшая Агатой, справа от себя.

— En ymmärrä, — отозвались сзади.

Многоголосье захлестнуло Агату с головой. “Ich verstehe nicht”, — кричал кто-то ей прямо в ухо. “Je ne comprends pas”, — отвечал сын Агаты кричащему. Агата стояла посреди бушующей толпы и смотрела, как медленно по стене Мигдаль Бавель ползет трещина, как падает в нее верховный жрец. “Сейчас башня обрушится”, — отчетливо поняла она и, крепче сжав руку сына, побежала прочь от башни.

Маат, вернувшись к себе, смотрела на груду камней, в которую превратился этеменанки. Она не могла понять, почему башня обрушилась. Все было безупречно, все было выверено, даже отец Маат приложил руку к Мигдаль Бавель. Не будь Маат сама богиней — заподозрила бы во всем это божественное вмешательство.

— Не грусти, — сказал Марид, вставая рядом с Маат. — Нам все равно надоели эти люди.

— Мы думаем, надо сосредоточиться на других, — сказал Микал. — Таких, чтобы нам всем активнее поклонялись. А то эти как-то быстро расслабились.

— Или вообще сразу мертвых, — перебил его Марид. — Мы будем их тянуть к добру и злу, а ты такая красивая, вся в белом, будешь судить, у кого из нас лучше получилось. Эта игра гораздо интереснее. Ну и к тому же папа… В общем, папа сказал, что он изменит правила игры, и что лучше играть, воплощая добро и зло, чем пытаться возвыситься до его уровня.


End file.
